Sour Root Cave (PMU 7)
Sour Root Cave, also known as Sour Root or SRC, is the easiest dungeon accessible that provides a HM to players in Exbel. It was initially introduced in PMU 6, and was reintroduced as one of the original dungeons in PMU 7. It is located north-east of Grassroot Town. The HM it contains is Cut, which allows the player to cut down small plants. The mini-boss which drops HM Cut is Weepinbell, and the final boss of the dungeon is Victreebel. The dungeon is home to various Grass, Bug, and Poison Pokémon. Sour Root Cave is one of the earliest dungeons which introduces status problems, the other dungeons being Island Garden, Seafoam Cove, Sunny Hillside, and Tiny Grotto. Attributes SourRootCaveScenery.png|Floors 1-10 SourRootCaveLeaves.png|Cut tiles on Floors 6+ The scenery in this dungeon is similar on all ten floors, which composes of orange dirt, grassy cliffs, mushrooms, and growing roots. Large vines occasionally emerge from the ground. Uprooted Passage The Uprooted Passage is a small room containing various warp tiles after the player proceeds from the 5th floor of Sour Root Cave. To access the stairs which will lead to the mini-boss Weepinbell, the player must solve the brief warp puzzle. There are two signs telling the player about warp tiles. Uprooted Passage.png| Uprooted Passage Solution.png|Guide After beating Weepinbell there's a break point with an Escape Orb if the player did not bring along a Pokémon that can learn or has Cut, as it's needed to cut down the leaves blocking the stairs to continue. There is another sign informing the player about the cut leaves. From the 6th to the 10th floor, many of the small leaves can block the players' way and prevent them from moving forward. The Cut HM obtained from Weepinbell will be necessary for players to traverse through the dungeon. Bosses Weepinbell After completing the warp puzzle at the Uprooted Passage, the player will arrive at Uprooted Chamber. A timid Weepinbell attempting to use Cut will be caught by surprise when the player arrives. It believes the player is trying to take its Cut HM and proceeds to fight the player. Boss Drop: *HM Cut Before Fighting: *''Weepinbell'': Cut! *''Weepinbell'': ... Cut! *''Weepinbell'': ... Why won't this plant cut... Huh.. *''Weepinbell'': Eeek! Who are you!? *''Weepinbell'': You want my HM Cut don't you? *''Weepinbell'': Well... uhh... you're not gonna get it with out a fight! After Defeating: *''Weepinbell'': Ouch! That hurt! I give up! *''Weepinbell'': Oh no! I dropped my HM Cut! I'm too weak to pick it back up! *''Weepinbell'': Ugh... Victreebel won't be pleased that I lost the HM Cut she just gave me. *''Weepinbell'': Please don't tell her! I'll say a Trip Trap made me lose it, yeah! *''Weepinbell'': Gotta dash, bye! Victreebel At the end of the dungeon, Victreebel will lure the player in with a Bellsprout Doll before showing itself. After boasting about its trap and accusing the player of stealing HM Cut from Weepinbell it engages the player in battle. Boss Drop: *50 Poké *1 Mushroom *Leaf Before Fighting: *''???: ... *Name: Huh? It's just a doll...? *???: Well well well, if isn't this a surprise! *''Victreebel: Hehe! You have fallen right into my trap! *''Victreebel'': Did you really think I would not notice that someone had beaten up my poor sweet sweet Weepinbell? That someone also took their HM Cut of all things! *''Name: ... *''Victreebel: No excuses! For that you shall pay, morsel! After Defeating: *''Victreebel'': My my, you are a strong one, aren't you. *''Victreebel'': You were lucky today but I'll get you next time, morsel! Uprooted Grotto The end room of Sour Root Cave has a Wooden Box and 3 piles of 10 Poké behind cut leaves. End Box *Chesto Scarf *Pecha Scarf *Silver Powder *Apple *Ether *Honey *Oran Berry *Blast Seed *Quick Seed *Tiny Reviver Seed *Escape Orb *Mushroom Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Dungeon Objective The dungeon, like all others, requires the player to climb the dungeon floors and beat the boss for completion. However, after defeating Weepinbell, the player will need a Pokémon whom has learnt Cut to gain access to the next floor. After player teach HM Cut to a Pokémon, the player may progress and face off with the Victreebel at the end of the dungeon. Obtaining HM Cut allows access to various areas and dungeons across the overworld. This dungeon is also the first dungeon accessible for players to recruit Bellsprout, Budew, Metapod, Nincada and Oddish. Trivia *The PMU 7 version of Sour Root Cave was created by Espyria. *There was a glitch where player could re-battle the mini-boss without exiting the dungeon, which made it easier to farm HM Cut. They eventually removed that problem due to abuse. *Sour Root Cave was still in PMU 7 a set dungeon before it was updated to be random. *The boss of Sour Root Cave in PMU 6 was an Ivysaur. **It was Vileplume previously in PMU 7. *There was a glitch in PMU 6 where players could walk on top of the overworld entrance to Sour Root. This was eventually fixed. Media Gallery Videos Category:Dungeons Category:Exbel Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Category:HM Dungeon Category:Overworld Dungeons Category:Exbel Dungeons